my_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dancer Pig
Have you ever heard of a short french movie called "Le Cochon Danseur" (the Dancing Pig) ? It's an oldie from 1907 which tells an obscure story involving an anthropomorphic (costumed) pig. The movie is only 4 minutes long and is kinda disturbing... But I haven't seen everything until now... Recently on Youtube, I found a video related with this movie... It was titled "Dancing Pig : Director's cut". I guess an englush guy found some rare footage and posted it here. I decided to get an eye on it, maybe I'll know how they made the costumes and such for the movie. I clicked on the video and it started. It was 7:47 long... But strangely, during a half of second, I believed seeing the total time of the video set to 6:66... Or it was my imagination... The video started. At first, it was exactly like the original movie... I was about to leave while shouting at the fake title when I noticed that there's no music at all on this version. No sound at all...except a blank noise when I turn up the volume. Just like an old disc without any song was playing . There was no title at the start, either. At the 30 second, when the pig was about to be hit by the girl's flowers, the video jumped violently and the woman dissappeared from the scene ! The pig was playing alone... After a moment, the screen cutted violently again and the woman was back. But instead of the table where she was, there was a dark liquid stain on the ground. Then suddenly, the video cutted to black. The noise was still playing. I think I heard something like whisperings but I didn't got what it said. After a long minute in the black, The pig appeared. It was the last shot from the original movie, the hideous one where the pig was sticking his tongue and laughing with his creepy face. The scene was playing in loop, still with tat light noise sound. The whispers came back, but were more distinguishables, but still sounded like gibberish. Some long and low cries started to play. They became more and more loud. Sometimes, the screen jumped, displaying subliminal pictures. When I tried to pause the video to see the pics, I could see very gross scenes. A guy splatted by a train. A human corpse being opened by a surgeon. I started to feel bad... And at the end of the video, the cries were so loud, I had to mute the sound. But it's not the scariest part... The worst part was the last second of the movie. The pig's picture suddenly gets in sorta 3D for some reason and I feel like his tongue were at only 10" of me ! I jumped from my chair and Youtube displayed its links, like it does when a video is finished... Some minutes after watching this, I got a phone call. A strange low voice was telling me "You bring it to you home... You bring it to your home..." Like that, in loop. He didn't replied to my speaking. What the heck was that ? A joke ? I don't know... But i'm pretty sure about something : Since I watched this video, I feel like I'm stalked... I see a pink tongue, white fangs and red glowing eyes staring at me in the dark place between my room's door and the wall besides it when it's dark... And I don't dare closing that freaking door...